I. Field of Use
The present application relates to movable barriers and their control systems. More specifically, the present application relates to a method and apparatus for controlling operating of movable barriers that are capable of being controlled by a remote command.
II. Description of the Related Art
Systems for operating and controlling various types of barriers such as garage doors, swing gates, sliding gates, and the like are well known. To increase security, movable barrier systems have been developed that include an auto close feature such that barriers that remain open for a given amount of time without user input are automatically closed. Such systems may also include an imminent moving notification system from providing an alert both prior to and during the door's closing so that people may avoid the closing door. Timer-to-close with imminent moving notification has been in operators for years.
In addition to the possibility of the auto-close feature, the movable barrier systems may be configured to be operated by a user from a distance or a location that is remote from the barrier. This ability to remotely control operation of movable barrier systems may be built into newer movable barrier controllers, or it may be added on to existing movable barrier controllers lacking such a feature. For example, an add-on device called the NiOGarage kit from iOTOS connects to existing garage door openers to allow users the ability to control garage door openers remotely using a cell phone. Such add-on kits are located near existing garage door motor controllers and typically receive commands to move garage doors via wireless local area networks. The device is connected to input terminals on the existing garage door motor controller to provide a signal to the garage door motor controller to move the garage door when a signal is received from a remote device, such as a cell phone.
In a remote operation scenario, users may not know whether people, animals, or other objects are in the vicinity of a barrier actuated to move by the remote user. For example, a movable barrier system may be configured to be operated via a security system that a user can access via a centralized control, the Internet, or a conventional mobile communication device. In such systems, the user may be able to close a barrier without having any information regarding people that may be located next to the barrier. In such circumstances, it is advantageous to include an imminent barrier movement notification feature to warn those near the barrier of the barrier's imminent movement when actuated to move by a user that is not present at the barrier.
Such imminent movement notification typically includes a time period in which barrier motion is delayed, in addition to light provision, sound provision, or partial movement of the barrier as a notification of imminent barrier movement. However, during this time period, the movable barrier controller may receive a local command to move the movable barrier. Thus, a conflict may arise due to the presence of two commands to operate the movable barrier; one originating locally and one originating remotely. For example, if a movable barrier is in an open position and a remote command is received by the add-on device to operate the barrier, the device may wait a predetermined time period to send a signal to the garage door controller to close the door. During this time period, the device may warn of an imminent movement by emitting a warning sound and illuminating a light. However, if a local command is received by the garage door controller during this predetermined time period to close the door, the garage door controller may begin to close the door and then, at the end of the predetermined time period, reverse movement of the movable barrier as a result of subsequently receiving the signal from the add-on device to move the door.
Therefore, it may be desirable to avoid this potential conflict in movable barrier systems that allow both remote and local operation of movable barriers.